


Noctournal Naughtiness

by Synli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Fantasizing, Futanari, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Amidst her usual restless slumber that plagues her most nights, something strange causes Blake to awaken in a cold sweat. How does the Faunus member of team RWBY react to the unfamiliar sensations coursing through her body?





	Noctournal Naughtiness

Restless sleep wasn’t an unusual thing for Blake to experience; she was easily the least peaceful sleeper of all the girls in team RWBY. From past memories to worries of the future, one could only guess what it was that ruled over her subconscious and prevented her from experiencing peaceful slumber. That evening as she tossed and turned in bed however, the culprit wasn’t anything the Feline had experienced before. Eventually her back and forth movements drew her into the waking world where she was covered in a cold sweat.

As she reached up to wipe the accrued moisture from her brow, a strange heat against her lower stomach stopped the Faunus in her tracks. It didn’t take long for the astute huntress to recognize the familiarly alien shape of a phallus against her stomach.

_Wha… What is this!? It’s got to be some sort of joke Yang played on me while I was sleeping!_

The sensation against her skin momentarily forgotten, Blake turned her gaze to the bunk of her blonde partner as she waited for Yang to pop out and surprise her with some juvenile prank. The Faunus cared deeply for the other huntress and would often steal unobserved glances at the buxom blonde and just smile. Although she was normally very in control of her thoughts and wasn’t prone to allowing them room to wander, they were somehow able to slip into more… scandalous areas.

Blake found herself thinking of the few times she had been able to catch small peeks of the brawler in her birthday suit. They were purely accidental, she had told herself. She could still see the seductive smile the blonde had given her when she noticed the ninja had been looking at her. The way her breasts looked like they would be the perfect size to squeeze and play with. Her supple lips and athletic body were also occupying the Faunus’s heated thoughts.

A sharp exhale filled the room as a sudden throb from her crotch forced Blake to convulse beneath her blankets. Thoughts of Yang were placed on the backburner as the feline huntress cautiously reached for her covers and drew them off of herself. She was greeted by a phallic shaped bulge in her nightclothes as the erection stood tall to face its Faunus owner.

_N-no way…_

They usually say curiosity killed the cat, but Blake would argue that point; or she would if she was able to say anything once her exploring hand wrapped around the covered length. The surge of pleasure that hit the black-haired huntress was enough to force her head backwards into her pillow.

_It… It’s a…_

Her hand just wouldn’t stop stroking the strange length through the soft material of her top even as a small patch of fabric began to darken with moisture from the tip of her newfound toy. Blake couldn’t help but continue to pump her hand up and down her shaft, despite the possibility that her noise could awaken any of the girls from her team at any time.

_Feels so good… I wonder if it can……… just like a male’s…?_

The Faunus was awash in the sensations her new addition was giving her and she didn’t care if she slipped up and got caught. In fact, a small part of her was secretly hoping that one of her teammates would catch her in the act. As the feline’s body coursed with the strange sensations, she could feel something building up and getting closer.

So caught up in chasing that elusive pleasure was the feline that she didn’t sense the hand that slowly encroached upon her writhing form until it was too late.

“F-fuu-“ The sensation of another’s hand wrapped around her twitching length easily forced a cry from the normally stealthy huntress’s parted lips. The sound would have made it to the ears of her teammates if it wasn’t for the twin fingers that had found residence in her mouth. Her newfound shaft surged with need as the soft skinned hand continued to pump up and down her eager cock.

“Shhhhhhhh” The owner of the hands gave her but one sound from out of the darkness as they continued to play with the partially orgasmic feline. Before Blake could attempt a guess at which of the girls the sound came from, she became aware of a very feminine taste that emanated from the fingers.

_It’s… she was… touching herself…_

This realization only caused the lustful Faunus to suck more firmly on the fingers as her hips began to thrust upwards into the hand that was stroking her. Her rational mind fled completely, leaving her a slave to her instincts as she bucked and thrust into the makeshift heat one of her team member’s fists provided.

_My cock… it’s gonna… c-cu-cum!!!_

Blake’s animalistic grunts were mostly silenced by the female-juice drenched fingers that her tongue was still attempting to clean, only allowing muffled noises out into the room. The feline Faunus’ vision was stained a bright white as her body shook in the throes of orgasmic delight. She felt but a spurt of warmth reach her heated stomach before something hot and wet suctioned itself to her tip. This strange sensation only drove the dark-haired girl further into the abyss of pleasure as something wriggled around her shaft, milking every drop she had within her.

Before her vision had returned to her, she felt what was undeniably a pair of lips press a kiss into the head of her still tingling length. As her unknown helper pulled away, some soft and fluffy hair slid along her thigh. She was given one more soft “shhhhhh” before the Faunus felt the presence leave her. Despite her desire to force her eyes open to catch her hidden partner slipping back into bed, she couldn’t muster the force of will to move any part of her body.

As Blake lay in her bed, afterglow slowly easing her towards slumber she could tell that tonight she was going to have some of the best sleep of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine~  
> I'm always thankful for criticism or compliments, whichever you may wish to share!
> 
> (This story might be a little more sex focused than my previous ones, but it's something I enjoyed writing nonetheless~)


End file.
